


An Early Day in the Fujioka's

by KageNoNeko



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageNoNeko/pseuds/KageNoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He awoke to his alarm clock, his crying daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Early Day in the Fujioka's

**Author's Note:**

> **An Early Morning at the Fujioka's**

**An Early Morning at the Fujioka's**

He woke early to his alarm clock, his crying daughter. Rubbing the sleep out his eyes, he got up from the futon before picking up his daughter from beside his wife. Checking the three-week old for anything besides food that would cause her to cry, he sighed when he saw that it was food that the baby wanted. Reaching over to his wife, he shook her shoulders gently. "Kotoko, it's time for you to get up," he said quietly.

She opened her eyes and blinked a bit but closed them. He smiled knowing full well that his wife wanted another few minutes of sleep. Besides, he knew she hadn't fully recovered from the delivery of their baby girl and was still quite tired. Even though he knew she wouldn't be up in a few minutes, he still had the crying baby to contend with. He slid open the sliding panel and walked out of the area that they were sleeping with his daughter in his arms.

Once he sat down by the table, he placed her in his lap and supported her head with his hand, lightly brushing the few brown locks of hair that she had since her birth. She was still crying but stopped when he slipped one of his finger in her mouth to suck on. "There, there, Haruhi," he said softly to his daughter. "It won't be long until mommy gets up and feeds you."

His daughter opened her little brown eyes to look up at him, content to be sucking on his finger. The serene moment was only intruded upon by soft footsteps and a yawn a few minutes later. "Ryouji, I will feed her," his wife said before she sat down beside him.

Ryouji nodded and extracted his finger from his little girl's mouth before putting her into his wife's arms. When he got up, he heard his wife cooing and being motherly to their daughter. As soon as he grabbed a blanket, he went back to his wife who was preparing to feed their daughter. Once their daughter was situated to feed, he covered up his wife with the blanket and held her. "Kotoko, have you thought about what will happen when you return to work?" Ryouji asked.

"I want our daughter to be breast feed as much as possible," she said before yawing.

"Still tired?" He asked her.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it. I will always try to help you as much as possible."

"Thank you Ryouji."

"You're my wife and Haruhi's my daughter, why should I not help out?"

His wife chuckled at her husband. "Ryouji, you really are a blessing."

Ryouj gave her a gentle hug from behind her. "Kotoko, you are so wonderful," he whispered into her ear.

"You should be getting ready for work," said Kotoko.

"If we didn't need the money, I would stay home with you two all day," he said before he left to change.

Kotoko continued to feed her daughter, and by time Ryouji was ready for work and about to leave, her daughter was done feeding by time Ryouji returned to kiss both of them good bye. When the door shut and was locked, Kotoko looked down at her baby. "Maybe I should take you to the supermarket today?" She asked before getting up with her daughter in her arms and walking to the sliding door. "It will be nice for us to get out of the house."

As those words settled into silence, Kotoko knew that it was probably a good ideal to get out and about. Besides, she wanted to give Ryouji a nice dinner when he got home as a thank you present for waking up in the mornings to keep their daughter calm until she could feed her.

* * *

 **AN: I couldn't help myself to write this. I hope you guys didn't get shaken up by the POV shift to Kotoko.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**


End file.
